Stuck in SimCity
by Quarter Pounder
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione get sucked into the world of the sims just to find paradise, but how much paradise can they take? Only time will tell! Rating for slight swearing and for slight sexual stuff (just kissing basiclly). CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Welcome to SimCity

Stuck In SimCity  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly get sucked into the world of the sims just to find paradise. But how much paradise can they take? Only time will tell!  
  
Harry woke up to the bright orange sunshine coming up over the Forbidden Forest. He looked around the dormitory to see the other 4 beds were all empty. Harry yawned and went to take a shower. After his shower, he slipped into a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt that had the Gryffindor logo on it. Then he heard someone running up the stairs.  
  
"G'mournin Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Hey Ron. What is our first class today?" Harry asked. Then he noticed the note left for him on the small table next to his bed.  
  
"We have no classes today! C'mon Harry, Hermione is waiting in the common room for us," Ron said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute Ron. I, uh, gotta feed Hedwig," Harry said, trying to get rid of Ron so that he could read the note.  
  
"Ok Harry, but hurry up will ya?" Ron said. "Will do!" Harry exclaimed as Ron was leaving. When Ron was finally gone, he picked up the note and read it:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Meet me by the door just outside the prefect's bathroom. I have something to show you. Bring Ron and Hermione also.  
  
No one left a signature, but Harry was curious and went down to show Ron and Hermione. After he showed them, they decided to check it out. When they arrived, they knocked on the door next to the prefect's bathroom and it flew open. They didn't get to see who, but someone yanked them inside.  
  
"Hello, Potter," a blonde haired boy said. Of course, it was Malfoy.  
  
"What is this about, Malfoy?!?" Harry said boldly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to show you a little "game"," Malfoy said cunningly. He pointed to a screen with a metal sort of box next to it.  
  
"What is that hunk of junk?" Ron said confused.  
  
"It's called a computer. My dad says the filthy Americans use it. I think it is pretty useless, but there is something interesting on it called, "The Sims" that you can play as a person in America," Malfoy explained.  
  
They looked at the screen and decided that Malfoy wasn't pulling a trick this time and decided to try and play. They created a person built him a mansion. Malfoy grinned, muttered something under his breath, and waved his wand.  
  
"Bloody hell, what is happening?!?!?" Ron cried. They were dissolving.  
  
"Malfoy you scum, what is going on?!?!?" Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco just smiled at them evilly as they tried to get out the door, but it was too late. They were being sucked into the game. Harry tried to use a spell on Draco.  
  
"Stupef....." But he was already sucked in before he could finish the spell. It was almost like using floo powder as they thudded onto what they thought was solid earth.  
  
"Oh hell no," Hermoine whimpered. Harry and Ron were surprised that she swore, but they saw why. They looked up to see the same mansion that they had they had created.  
  
So how did you like it? I hope it gets better. Now I let you decide part of the story. What should the couple be?  
  
1] Harry and Hermione  
  
2] Ron and Hermione  
  
3] Guy that the trio created and Hermione  
  
4] Harry and Ron  
  
You may choose 2 from the above except you can't choose 1 and 2 together. Just put the number when you review for your choice! So r&r! 


	2. The Guy that the Trio Created

Chapter 2: The Guy that the Trio Created  
  
..... Well that is a long chapter name but it will have to work. Anyways, now in this chapter, like the chapter name says, the trio will meet the great, one and only, guy that the trio created! audience cheers Ok, anyways, I didn't put a disclaimer in my first chapter so I'll put one now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Sims. Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling and The Sims belongs to Maxis.  
  
We left our heroes, Harry, Hermione and Ron, just outside the mansion they had created and Hermione swore! What is the world coming to? What will happen to Harry, Hermione and Ron? When will I stop asking questions? Anyways, for the couples, three of you said Harry and Hermione, one of you chose Hermione and the guy that the trio created. You can still vote, so just leave your choice in your review. No enough blabbing and more fan fiction!  
  
"Well, we had better go inside," Ron suggested. The three nervously walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A guy, about 6"3 came to the door.  
  
"Shubba suu rubba tubba?" The guy said.  
  
"Oh great, we can't speak simolean!" Harry said angrily. Then a blue box appeared with words on it and a picture of a watch on it. (Like when you are buying something in buy mode in the Sims)  
  
"What's this?" Hermione asked. The guy tried to tell them but them, of course, couldn't understand him and just ignored him. The blue box said, "A newly made product for you and your family made by LazerRec called "The Sim Translator!""  
  
"Go figure," Hermione said out loud and went back to reading it.  
  
"The Sims Translator works for all you unlikely non-sim people that cannot speak simolean. Just hook it on your wrist and you can now speak with other Sims for only $1,000 in simoleans."  
  
"Oh great, we don't have any bloody..." Ron was cut off by a $3,000 sign hovering over the sim guy's head and Sim Translators appearing on their wrists.  
  
"Finally you guys can understand me!" the sim guy said.  
  
"Ahhh, you speak English!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron, we have the sim translators on, remember?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Oh, right," Ron said embarrassed. "What's your name, anyways?" Ron asked the sim guy.  
  
"Oh, I'm Eric. Its funny, I was looking out my window and saw you guys just fall from the sky and land with a thud on the ground," Eric explained.  
  
"Oh..... Anyways, I'm Harry, the red head is Ron and this is the beautif... I mean this is Hermione," Harry said rather quickly when introducing Hermione. Hermione looked confused, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Hi, I'm Eric. It's funny..." Eric was cut off.  
  
"You already told us Eric," Hermione said sort of sweetly.  
  
"Oh, right. Come in, come in," Eric said and opened the door for them.  
  
When the trio walked inside, they quickly noticed all the items they had bought and place in the house.  
  
"Um, Eric? Do you think we can stay with you for a while? When we fell...." Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Of course, of course. Please let me lead you to your room." Eric walked through the living room and up the stairs and led them to a room with three single beds, a wardrobe, a flat screen TV, a huge windowsill, and a pinball machine.  
  
"Wow, thanks soo much, Eric!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Aw man, I wished there was only two beds..." Harry said a bit too loudly.  
  
"What!!?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I, well, uh, well, hey Eric, can me and Ron go for a swim?" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Uh sure Harry. The towels are on the rack outside and the trunks are in your wardrobe." Eric told them, a little bit confused.  
  
"Thanks Eric!" Harry got him and Ron a pair of swim trunks and pulled Ron to the pool.  
  
Well? How did you like that chapter? As you can see, Harry likes Hermione, and we'll see a little bit of Hermione liking Eric next chapter. Now again, choose the couple that should end up in the end.  
  
1] Harry and Hermione  
2] Ron and Hermione  
3] Eric and Hermione  
4]Harry and Ron NEW 5]Eric and Harry NEW 6] Eric and Ron  
  
Ok and remember to R&R! 


	3. Girl Troubles

Chapter 3: Girl Troubles  
  
Hello again readers. This is my 2nd chapter today, so hopefully it will be better than chapter 2. After this chapter I will give you, the readers, yet another chance to choose who the couple will be. There may be even more additions to this chapter's poll. If there is an addition, it will be the last one of the story I assure you. Now on with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. or The Sims characters, items, buildings, etc. So stop annoying me about it!!!  
  
We left our heroes in the house that they created and that Eric owned, and I do know that sounds weird that the trio made the house and everything but another guy owns it. :P Harry seems to be falling for Hermione, Hermione is a little bit falling for Eric, and maybe Ron is falling for Harry? I dunno. Will Harry ask Hermione out? Will Hermione ask Eric out? Will Ron start liking Harry this chapter? Will a next door neighbor invade on their privacy? (Requested by a friend) Am I asking too many questions? Why does Harry want to go for a swim? Only time will tell!  
  
"Harry, Harry wait a second, WAIT A SECOND!" Ron had to yank Harry to stop him from pulling on him.  
  
"What is going on here??" Ron asked and yelled at Harry. Harry looked really nervous.  
  
"I need to discuss something with you," Harry said. Ron suddenly got a thought that would have been disturbing to anyone else about him and Harry, but he sorta liked it.  
  
"Ok, ok. Let me go get my trunks on," Ron said and went to the bathroom to change. Harry just went behind a bush. When they were done changing, they dived into the pool.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about 'arry?" Ron asked. He waited nervously.  
  
"I, uh, well," Harry was stumbling for words.  
  
"Just spit it out!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I like Hermione!" Harry said very quickly.  
  
"Well I already knew that, we're best friends and all you know," Ron said.  
  
"No, I mean more than a friend. I want to be her boyfriend!" Harry closely yelled. Ron's heart sank.  
  
"Oh..... You mean...... like that," Ron said sort of sadly.  
  
During all this, Hermione and Eric decided to watch TV. They sat down on the sofa and Eric didn't realize it was a cuddle couch. Hermione did notice and decided to try to cuddle. She started scooting towards him, centimeter by centimeter, until the door burst open and then she shot back to her side of the couch.  
  
"Heeeey Eric! What's up?" a guy with blonde hair said.  
  
"Jeffrey, how'd you get in?" Eric asked.  
  
"You gave me a key, remember?" Jeffrey asked smart-alecly.  
  
"Oh, right," Eric said.  
  
"So who is this attractive young lady?" Jeffrey asked.  
  
"I'm Hermione for your information," Hermione shot at Jeffrey.  
  
"Ok, sorry, didn't mean to offend you. I'm Jeffrey," Jeffrey said. Hermione reluctantly shook it. Surprisingly, Harry and Ron decided to come in. When they entered the room, Harry looked nervous and Ron looked gloomy.  
  
"Harry, Ron, this is my next door neighbor Jeffrey." Eric pointed to Jeffrey. They both said hi with a wave, but with no expression.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but I must be going. I'll see you all around," Jeffrey said. Everybody waved bye as he left the room.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you all in the mourning," Eric said.  
  
Well how was this chapter? Please leave a review. Again, you can choose the couple and there will be 4 new additions to the choices! R&R please!  
  
1] Harry and Hermione  
2] Ron and Hermione  
3] Eric and Hermione  
4] Jeffrey and Hermione  
5] Harry and Ron  
6] Harry and Eric  
7] Harry and Jeffrey  
8] Ron and Eric  
9] Ron and Jeffrey  
10] Eric and Jeffrey  
  
Just to let you know, I would choose either 1 or 3. That's just me though. Happy reading! 


	4. SimCity Itself

Chapter 4: The City Itself  
  
Hello again readers. Thanks for all the reviews! I will think of them when I am writing this chapter. Anyways, I will reply to your reviews from now on so that you know what I think about your reviews. So here goes:  
  
Suzy: I really don't see Ron or Harry being gay either but this is a story and I let the readers decide!  
  
Pyro-the-emerald-pheonix: Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you stay and follow with this story till the end!  
  
Jeffrey Granger: Just like Pyro, thanks for all the reviews and I also hope you stay with my story and review often. (Just to let everybody know, this was the requested friend from last chapter)  
  
Chrisoriented: I'm not saying that Hermione is going to like Eric in the end or Ron liking Harry in the end either. Right now, most people have voted Harry and Hermione. I will keep your review in mind when I am writing this chapter though. Thanks for the review.  
  
I thought you all might want to know who has the most votes for couples, so here are what people voted so far:  
  
Harry and Hermione: 10 votes  
Eric and Hermione: 2 votes  
Ron and Harry: 1 vote  
Jeffrey and Hermione: 1 vote  
  
Again, I have babbled on well beyond what I should have so let's get this show started with a disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series or it's characters or The Sims or it's characters, buildings, etc.  
  
We left our heroes at the time at which all of them were about to go to sleep in their new room, and sleep they did. Harry had just told Ron that he liked Hermione more than a friend and they all just met Jeffrey, Eric's next door neighbor. Will they find a way back to Hogwarts? What is in store for them tomorrow? What are Eric's plans for them? Do I have to ask questions like this every chapter? Only time will tell!  
  
Harry was the first of the trio to wake up to the sweet smell of scrambled eggs and sausage. Harry quietly tiptoed to the bathroom with a new set of clothes, which he had no idea how they got to his wardrobe, and took a shower. After his shower, he went downstairs and looked in the kitchen. Eric was making breakfast.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry. I'm almost done with breakfast. The TV is on in the other room," Eric said and pointed at the next room over. Harry went into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. Then he saw a commercial.  
  
"Everyone is waiting for you downtown! Come and enjoy a romantic dinner at one of our 5 star restaurants, or walk along the beach, even go shopping! A very romantic night awaits you and that special person!" Then the commercial ended.  
  
"This is a great way to get Hermione to like me!" Harry thought to himself. He was pondering about his theory when Eric stuck his head into the living room and told Harry that breakfast was ready. Luckily, Ron and Hermione came down at about that time.  
  
When they were all sitting at the table, Eric said, "You guys want to check out the city today?"  
  
"'at wood 'e billiant!" Ron said with a mouth full of food. Harry was excited and hoped to take Hermione to Downtown.  
  
"The city is broken up into four sections. Downtown, Studio Town, Old Town, and Magic Town. Unfortunately, I lost the phone number for the taxi to take us to Magic Town, so we won't be going there," Eric told. "Also, only 2 people can go to a certain section at a time. So who wants to go with who?" Eric asked. Ron looked at Harry and instantly knew he wanted to go with Hermione.  
  
"I'll go with you, Eric," Ron said. Harry looked at Ron and mouthed thank you.  
  
"Well ok then. Where do you guys want to go?" Eric motioned towards Harry and Hermione. Hermione was about to say something but Harry quickly shared his idea.  
  
"How about Downtown?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok, I'll call the cab for you in a minute." Eric said. "So how about we go to studio town? I hear there are some open acting opportunities," Eric explained.  
  
"Sure Eric, sounds great!" Ron exclaimed. Eric walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the SimCity cab service, talked for a minute, and hung up.  
  
"Our taxis will arrive in about 10 minutes, so why don't we go play some pool?" Eric suggested. Eric beat Harry easily, while Hermione surprisingly barely beat Ron. When their taxis arrived, they got in and they were on their way to exploring SimCity!  
  
So was that chapter any good? I think Ron will stop liking Harry and Hermione will stop liking Eric, but the reviewers decide! Also, Eric might meet a new special someone next chapter, but who? Only time will tell! Untill then though, R&R!  
  
For choosing the couples, I'll just narrow it down to the top 4. Here are your choices!  
  
1] Harry and Hermione  
2] Eric and Hermione  
3] Ron and Harry  
4] Jeffrey and Hermione 


	5. Wind is a Powerful Thing

Chapter 5: Wind is a Powerful Thing  
  
Welcome back readers, and welcome new readers. This is my 5th chapter for this story in 3 days. Its amazing, isn't it? Anyways, I'll answer to your reviews like I did last time. Thanks for the reviews! I already have 18 reviews for this story, the most I have ever had for one story! Woo hoo!  
  
CandyCola: That's another vote to Harry and Hermione, and Jeffrey was getting his hopes up too.... Anyways, thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind.  
  
Pyro-The-Emerald-Pheonix: Thanks for yet again another review. I will just count you as 1 vote for Harry and Hermione every time you review, since you never seem to change. Rember only 1 review per chapter though if possible.(Like you have been doing)  
  
Okay, now I think I have rambled on long enough, so I will start the story with a disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Sims  
  
We left out heroes just outside Eric's mansion getting into taxis to go to town. As you probably remember, Harry and Hermione are going downtown, while Eric and Ron are going to Studio Town. Will Harry reveal his love to Hermione? Will Ron get over Harry? Is Eric gay? Where is Jeffrey? Will someone invade on Harry and Hermione's privacy? Why must I always ask questions like this? Only time will tell! Or you can pay me $13.37 to find out all of those questions!  
  
"Oh wow!" Hermione said to Harry as they looked at all the buildings pass by out their window. The taxi driver was driving them to the beach. It was Hermione's choice and Harry was in deep thought about how he would get Hermione to like him.  
  
"Where do you kids want to go?" the taxi driver asked.  
  
"Um, the beach would be nice," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sounds great!" Harry tried to say enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok then, the beach it is," the taxi driver said. They drove for about 5 more minutes before reaching the beach. Even before that though, Harry tried to put his hand on top of Hermione's. She didn't seem to notice, so Harry kept it there the remainder of the ride. Little did Harry know that Hermione was starting to see why Harry was acting so strange and just smirked as she looked out the window.  
  
When they got out of the car, Hermione got worried.  
  
"Harry, we didn't bring anything for the beach!!" Hermione complained.  
  
"Eric sent some stuff with us. It's in the trunk," Harry told. A sign of relief showed up on Hermione's face. They both grabbed a sack and got on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry almost yelled and turned his back to the sidewalk.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, but then she saw "what" as a male streaker ran by them. Hermione screamed and passed out. About a half a minute later, she regained her conscious.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, heelllllloooooooo? HELLLLOOOOOOO?!?!?!?" Harry was panicking.  
  
"Mmm.... Where am I?" Hermione said drowsily.  
  
"You and me came to Downtown, remember?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh right," Hermione said rather stupidly. Hermione sat up.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied. That's when she noticed him holding her hand. She then pulled it away to push her hair back.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Harry mumbled. Hermione noticed this.  
  
"Well, let's go have some, ok?" Hermione put on her smile used only on occasion.  
  
"Alright, that's what I like to hear!" Harry said happily. They went to the bathroom to change and met each other by an empty space on the beach. Hermione laid her towel down on the sand.  
  
"Ok, I'll lay here and get a tan while you, um, are off doing, uh, what you do," Hermione finished. Harry nodded and went over to a little kid by the water. Or what he thought was a little kid.  
  
"Hi, uh, may I please use your bucket?" Harry asked him. The kid turned around to reveal a probably 90 year old man picking his nose.  
  
"Oh god, um, I need to go," Harry said quickly and ran away. Hermione saw this and burst into giggles. Then she put her sunglasses on and laid down to get her tan.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, had managed to borrow a kid's bucket(and yes it was a kid, not an old nose picker man) and was filling it with water. Poor, poor Hermione, she didn't even see him coming. Harry sneaked behind her with a full bucket of water and dumped it all over. Hermione got up and screamed at Harry.  
  
"Harry you nitwit, I am going to kill you. KILL YOU!!!" Hermione started chasing Harry.  
  
"Wow, she's hot enough in a swimsuit, but now she is wet, AND is mad at me. Now that is a winning combination!" Harry laughed to himself as he ran along the shoreline. He looked back at Hermione and made faces until he plowed into a 4 foot high sand castle, but they should have just called it a rock castle because he didn't leave a dent. The only thing he left was his air back on top of the sand castle with the wind knocked out of him and all.  
  
"I got you now you.... Harry?? Are you alright?" Hermione asked as Harry just made big gasping sounds and kicked back and forth.  
  
So what did you think? I purposely left a small cliff hanger just for that touch of suspense. (Trying to sound sophisticated here) Ok, the same choices as last time, but I expect a bunch of you will choose HHr again. Well, until next chapter, happy fanfictioning! 


End file.
